


Unmuting Brienne

by Whosdaboss4



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brienne gets an apology sort of, Brienne speaks up, Dragon Pit 8x06, Epilogue, Episode Fix-it, Episode Related, Gen, Pregnancy, Series epilogue, Tyrion tries to apologize to Brienne, show canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whosdaboss4/pseuds/Whosdaboss4
Summary: I hated how Brienne never gets a real reason for Jaime leaving her (“She’s hateful and so am I.”). What the hell was that supposed to mean??  She doesn’t get to vent her feeling about this and Jaime’s subsequent death.  I know she is noble and honorable, but she’s a human who has been hurt DEEPLY.D&D said Jaime had an addiction to Cersei.  If that is the case, Tyrion is an enabler when he releases Jaime to go save Cersei for the two of them to go live in Pentos anonymously.  As if Cersei would go slumming it in Pentos for the rest of her life. SMDH!!Well, here’s my version of the Dragon Pit scene from episode 8x06 and an epilogue regarding Brienne’s ending. The show canon part is summarized, but I added an exchange between Tyrion and Brienne.  Brienne is pregnant in my version, but she hasn’t told anyone except Sansa.  I made Brienne pregnant because her emotional state is enhanced by her fluctuating hormones. Also, she’s angry that her child will not get to grow up with its father.  All of this is affecting her while Tyrion is acting as king maker.  Please enjoy and let me know what you think.





	Unmuting Brienne

Brienne feels warm and is nauseated. It’s been a few months after the destruction of King’s Landing and the Dragon Queen’s demise, but the stench of death still hangs in the air. It makes her want to retch. She tries her best to hold down the salty bile - swallowing hard with a face in a tight grimace. She swipes the sweat from her brow and turns to Sansa. The two women’s eyes meet. Sansa gives her knowing smile of support. Brienne is pregnant. Morning sickness, the putrefying smells and the emotions of being in King’s Landing again is almost too much for her to bear.

She hears the slight clanging sound of chains. She looks up and sees Tyrion shuffling toward them - the Lords and Ladies of Westeros - seated in the Dragon Pit. Walking behind Tyrion is Greyworm, face set in an angry snarl. 

Tyrion reaches the group. Sansa immediately asks about Jon. Tyrion begins to talk and explain his case. After almost being fatally silenced by Greyworm a couple of times, the group starts listen to Tyrion. They then begin to discuss how to pick a king and how to rule Westeros to avoid these clashes in the future. Bran Stark is chosen to be the new king. Tyrion is chosen to be Bran’s Hand. Sansa petitions for Northern independence and it’s granted. 

Tyrion finally glances at Brienne. Brienne is looking down with her clenched hands in her lap. Tyrion approaches her with a lump in his throat and touches her hand. Only then, Brienne looks up at Tyrion. Her face is full of fiery anger and pain.

“My Lady…Ser...I am so sorry for….you and...Jaime.” Tyrion starts choking up.

Brienne interrupts looking directly in Tyrion’s eyes. Her words start in an angry whisper, “Do not speak his name! Do not speak HIS NAME!” Her last two words are a shout. No one dares to stop the woman. Even Yara Greyjoy jolts in her chair.

Tyrion moves back quickly. 

Brienne continues to speak through gritted teeth. “You could have left him captive. Yet you sent him to die…Your brother…The only one who really loved you….” 

A tear rolls down Tyrion’s cheek, as he tries to speak. His mouth opens. 

But Brienne interrupts again while looking at Tyrion incriminatingly. “Your Brother!” she shouts and those two words echo like the condemnation they are. “And my love….” she ends whispering with her voice cracking.

Brienne is at the edge of her seat staring at Tyrion with the hate of the Seven Hells in her eyes. Sansa senses Brienne is going to stand up to do God knows what to Tyrion. So Sansa pins Brienne’s forearm to the armrest of her chair. Brienne looks down at her arm and then up at Sansa somewhat wild-eyed. Sansa gives her a look of understanding and reassurance and strength and sisterhood all at once. Brienne slowly slides back into her chair and turns to look at toward Tyrion - but more through him as if looking at nothing at all. She exhales loudly. 

EPILOGUE 

Brienne goes back to Winterfell to be the head of Sansa’s Queensguard. Pod goes too and Brienne knights him. There’s no way would Brienne serve with Tyrion. Or serve with Bronn - who as she later heard - would have killed Jaime and Tyrion without as much as a sneeze. She has her baby (a boy) in the Northern Kingdom and raises him there - Selwyn Lannister of the North. Brienne doesn’t reach out to Tyrion when the baby is born; but of course Tyrion eventually finds out as he’s the Hand to the King of the the Six Kingdoms. But he knows he mucked things up, so he doesn’t reach out to Brienne. He leaves it to her or to his nephew when he grows up.

Tyrion updates the Jaime’s entry in White Book as the Six Kingdoms’ new Lord Commander doesn’t know Jaime well or knows his deeds well. Tyrion writes the same things on Jaime’s page as in the show, but adds:

He knighted the first woman knight in Westeros: Ser Brienne of Tarth - a woman of unyielding bravery and honor.


End file.
